Zoro White
by YaoiCommanderForever
Summary: I doubt a summary is needed but just in case Zoro is now snow white, warning: rated T for cursing


Zoro White

YCF: Once upon a time in a kingdom far away lived a beautiful queen-

Nami: I'm liking this story already.

YCF: Don't interrupt me. Ahem as I was saying, there was a beautiful queen. She was so beautiful that no other in the kingdom could match her beauty.

Nami: Mirror mirror on the wall who's the fairest of them all?

Mirror: Oh great queen with me you see there are none fairer than thee.

Nami: excellent.

YCF: Every day the queen would ask and every day she would recieve the same answer... That is until...

Nami: Mirror mirror on the wall who's the fairest of them all?

Mirror: Oh great queen though fair ye be there is some fairer by far than thee.

Nami: That is impossible, who would dare be fairer than me!

Mirror: On this day, eighteen years after his birth the prince comes into his full majority *swirls and reforms to show a picture of the prince* Skin of bronze, hair of the sea, eyes of the storm, forgive me my queen but the prince has become fairer by far than thee.

Nami: No! This can not happen, I did not become fairest just to lose it all to some boy! I must get rid of him, but how... *schemes*

YCF: The prince the mirror had spoken of was none other than the queens step so-

Nami: Ahem!

YCF: Fine just quite interrupting me. As I was SAYING, the prince spoken about was the queens step BROTHER, the son of the deceased king and the rightful heir to the throne. When the king had died his step wife had taken over the throne until the prince could take over from her. Needless to say Nami didn't like it one bit so she caused the former queen to die of a snake bite, taking over as soon as she was dead.

Nami: why are you making me so heartless, I'M NOT HEARTLESS!

Zoro: Oh shut it you witch and let her get on with the story before I end up falling asleep from boredom.

Nami: SHUT IT ZORO! You'd fall asleep no matter what!

Zoro: yeah well you-

YCF: AHEM CAN WE GET ON WITH THE STORY PLEASE!

both: *crickets chirp*

YCF: Thank you. As I was saying, The current queen had allowed the prince to live because she had thought that he would cause her no trouble but she hadn't anticipated on how handsome he would become. She feared that if the prince decided he wanted the throne for himself then he would try and take it from her, there wasn't much she could do to stop him if he did. She needed to get rid of him and it had to be quick. Thinking quickly she finally thought of a plan. One night she called in one of her huntsmen.

huntsman: you called my queen?

Nami: yes my huntsman I am in need of your help.

huntsman: I will do what my queen wishes of me *bows*

Nami: Tomorrow you will take the prince to the woods. When he lays down to take his nap I want you to take this dagger and slit his throat *pulls out magic dagger* once he is dead cut out his heart and bring it back to me to show you have done the deed *pulls out magic box*

huntsman: k-kill the prince but my queen-

Nami: Do you wish to take his place!

huntsman: N-no my queen, it shall be done *takes items, bows, leaves*

YCF: The next day the huntsman was able to convince the prince to follow him into the woods with the aid of a magical *ahem*liquor*ahem* drink. The two went deep into the woods but not so deep that they couldn't see the sun. The prince grew tired and decided he wouldn't go in any further, picking a spot below a tree and choosing that place for his nap. The queens words returned to the huntsman, this was the time to strike. He pulled the dagger from his belt and crept quietly up to the sleeping prince. He knelt beside him and held up the dagger, preparing to slash it across the tan expanse of skin. The huntsman's hand trembled as he stared at the face of the kingdoms beloved prince, the only thing they had left that linked them to their king. He knew that he would not be able to slay this young man that laid before him no matter the cost. The prince, sensing a disturbance, opened his eyes and noticed the Huntsman's form crouched over him, dagger in hand.

Zoro: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING! *jumps away from him*

huntsman: *drops the dagger* I can't do it, I shall not do it; your majesty the queen plans to have you killed, you must flee from here for if she learns of my failure she will surely send others.

Zoro: *growls* that bitch, let her I'll take on whatever she can throw at me.

huntsman: Sire she is a witch of dark magic, there is no way to stop her; your only choice is to run away.

Zoro: Are you insane I've never run from a fight in my life.

huntsman: You must! if she is to kill you then nothing can stand in her way, please do it for the kingdome sire.

Zoro: And I'm saying there isn't any way she can kill me.

huntsman: please sire this is no time for stubbornness and pride, just run!

Zoro: And I'm saying that I ain't running!

YCF: we aren't going to get anywhere with this *kicks Zoro in the ass and sends him sailing farther into the woods*

Zoro: *Lands in a giant thorn bush* OW YOU STUPID BITCH I'LL KILL YOU FOR THIS! *tries to get out of the thing* FUCK I THINK I'M STUCK! OW!

YCF: Pfff your own fault for not listening to the man *Zaps away the bush* now get marching, we need to get to the dwarfs house before sun set.

Zoro: FUCK YOU! *looks like he was mauld by a bear* I ain't going anywhere!

YCF: wanna bet? *points finger at him* get walking or I'll turn your hair pink.

Zoro: *eyes narrow* you wouldn't dare.

YCF: *raises eyebrow* wanna try me?

Zoro:... bitch *turns and starts walking*

YCF: thought you would see it my way. Ahem. Once the huntsman told the prince of the queens plot and was sure he was gone the huntsman went off in search of a pig, he would cut out its heart and take it to the queen; he just hoped the prince would remain safe. Meanwhile the prince was wandering through the woods but because of his bad sense of direction he passed the same friggen tree for the tenth time... seriously how are you so bad at telling your left from your right?

Zoro: Shut the fuck up I don't need any of your commentary... besides this fucking forest moves on its own, these damn trees have to be laughing at me.

YCF: You're hopless. Anyways after a bunch of pointless wandering the prince finally stepped into a clearing with a little cottage at its center.

Zoro: *finally reaches the cottage* um should I knock or just walk in cause I don't think there's anyone here.

YCF: meh what do I care?

Zoro: *rolls his eyes and walks inside* good god this place is a dump, what the hell happened? An avalanch?

YCF: you'll find out later.

Zoro: whatever, this places is disgusting even for me.

YCF: then do something about it.

Zoro: Why should I it isn't my place, besides I only have two hands; it would take years for one person to clean.

YCF: here *tosses him a whistle*.

Zoro: what the hell is this?

YCF: It'll call you some help, I don't know how good you are at singing but I doubt it would call up these guys.

Zoro: did you just insult my singing?

YCF: just shut up and blow the damn whistle, you need a place to stay and the only way that's happening is if you get cleaning.

Zoro: fuck fine fine *blows whistle* *woodland critters scurry in* Holy shit!

YCF: just tell them what needs doing and they'll do it

Zoro: *stares* my cleaning crew is a bunch of animals?

YCF: it's a fairy tale, quite being difficult and let's get on with it damn it.

Zoro: Alright, yeesh *ties his bandana on his head* let's get to it guys *starts cleaning*

~hours later~

Zoro: ugh *leans against the stairs* if I never have to see another sock it will be a miracle. At least I'm finally done *groans and pops back, yawning* time for a nap *heads upstairs and plops down on the beds, instantly falling asleep*.

YCF: While the prince slept the owners of the home returned from their job.

Luffy: *whining* I want meeeeat!

Ace: you'll get meat when we get home Luffy.

Luffy: yay!

Usopp: can we just get home please, I'm exhausted.

YCF: the seven dwarves entered their home and stopped in astonishment when they found everything clean and a pot simmering on the hearth.

Luffy: WHOA EVERYTHING'S SO CLEAN! OH FOOOOOOD!

Ace: *holds onto Luffy so he doesn't eat all of the food* What happened here?

Usopp: maybe there's an intruder *shaking in fear*

Chopper: An intruder?! Oh no! *clinging to Usopp*

Franky: An intruder? This means I get to try my new SUPER cannon! *pulls out giant cannon*

Coby: uh Franky I don't think you need to use that cannon on who ever it was that cleaned...

Ice Burge: *petting his mouse* maybe we should look for him...

YCF: all the dwarves searched the lower levels of their house but came across no intruder.

Usopp: maybe he's upstairs plotting our deaths *shaking*

Chopper: I don't want to die! *clinging still*

Ace: If this guy is upstairs we need to go and flush him out *heads for the stairs*

Franky, Luffy, and Ice Burge: *following him upstairs*

Usopp, Chopper, and Coby: *don't move for a moment before hurrying after them*

Ace: *stops at the door to their room* *whispers* on the count of three we'll sneak in and bash the guy over the head then drag him down stairs, tie him to a chair, and question him about why he's in our house got it?

Franky, Luffy, Ice Burge, Usopp, Chopper, Coby: *nod in agreement, each pulling out a blunt weapon*

Ace: *counts to three on his fingers then tip toes into the room* *others follow him in*

YCF: The seven dwarves snuck into their bedroom and surrounded their beds which had all been pushed together so the prince could sleep comfortably on them. It was dark in the room so the dwarves couldn't see anything besides what the doorway illuminated which wasn't much. Ace had his hand on the light switch and again counted to three. He flipped the light on two but stopped before he reached three. All the dwarves stared at the young man that laid on their beds, each amazed at what they saw.

Ace: holy hell... he's handsome

Usopp, Chopper, and Coby: whoaaaa he looks so strong

Franky: Yaozza he looks so SUPER!

Ice Burge: he's so young

Luffy: His hair is green!

YCF: the dwarves lowered their weapons and watched the young prince sleep. Each one was deep in though about one thing or another, most of them about their uninvited guest and one of them about meat... seriously Luffy can you pull your head out of your ass long enough to get through the story?

Luffy: But meat's so gooood!

YCF: ugh never mind. So anyways all the noise that the dwarves had made disturbed the prince and awoke him from his sleep.

Zoro: *snores loudly*

YCF: *growls* PINK HAIR!

Zoro: AH! I'm up I'm up! *blinks his eyes and stares around at the dwarves* holy hell did I end up in munchkin land?

YCF: They're dwarves dumbass.

Zoro: Whatever damn it I was having a nice nap!

YCF: ON WITH THE STORY!

Ace: Who are you and why are you in our house?

Zoro: Ah you own this place? I got lost in the woods because those damn trees are cursed-

YCF: STICK WITH THE STORY!

Zoro: FINE DAMN IT! I got lost cause I ran from home cause my evil step sister was plotting my death cause she doesn't want me taking over the kingdome, there happy?

Usopp: take over the kingdome, does that mean you're-

Chopper: the prince? *stars in his eyes*

Zoro: yup, pops is dead so my step mom took over and then when she died my step sister took over; I didn't really give a crap who took the throne but I guess I should have cause now Nami wants me dead... mind if I hang out here for a while?

Luffy: Okay!

Ace: Hold it Luffy how do we even know this guy is the real prince? he could be lieing.

Zoro: Oi! I cleaned your house and made food and you're calling me a liar *glares* I don't appreciate that.

Luffy: FOOOD! Ace he's staying!

Ace: ugh fine if he tries to kill you in your sleep don't come crying to me.

Luffy: Yay food! *runs downstairs*

Zoro: Mind if I go back to my nap? I spent all day cleaning this pig stye.

Ice Burge: You could but there won't be any food left if you do, Luffy will eat it all.

Zoro: *grumbles under his breath and follows them downstairs*

YCF: several days passed with Zoro staying at the dwarves house. He would make them breakfast, Lunch, and dinner; cleaning their house while they went off to work the mines.

Zoro: please tell me I'm not going to do this for the rest of my life.

YCF: QUITE INTERRUPTING! AS I was saying, several days passed with nothing happening. The queen thought her step brother was dead because of the heart the huntsman had brought her. She waited to call on her mirror, soaking up the fact she was now the fairest in all the land. On the day she did call the mirror things went a little different than she thought they would.

Nami: Mirror mirror on the wall who is the fairest of them all.

Mirror: Oh great queen though fair ye be there is someone fairer by far than thee

Nami: That is impossible! My step brother is dead! who else could be fairer than me!

Mirror: *swirls and reforms to show a picture of the prince cleaning the dwarves house* Skin of bronze, hair of the sea, eyes of the storm, forgive me my queen but the prince is still fairer by far than thee.

Nami: This is not right I have his heart! *holds up the box*

Mirror: fair queen the heart you hold is that of a pig.

Nami: A pig! A PIG! *throws the box away* If you want a job done right you have to do it yourself!

YCF: And so the queen came to learn of her step brother. The evil witch created a potion and dipped three apples into the toxic liquid creating poison apples.

Nami: one bite will send that wretched brat into a never ending sleep and then I shall forever be the fairest in the land! *laughs evily and disquises herself*

YCF: While this happened Zoro continued with his everyday chores, unaware to the evil plotted against him.

Zoro: *grumbling as he empties the mop water outside* How can seven guys half my size make such a fucking mess!

Nami: *watching while hiding* *chuckling quietly* soon you won't have to worry about that dear step brother~

Zoro: *sneezes* yeesh someone must be talking about me *wipes nose and goes back inside*

Nami: *comes out of hiding, apples in the basket* *walks up to the house* oh what a charming little cottage!

Zoro: *hears the voice and sticks his head outside* you need something lady?

Nami: oh what a handsome young man, would you be able to spare an old woman a drink? I have come such a long way and have seemed to have become lost in these dreadful woods.

Zoro: happens to everyone, come on in and I'll get you something.

Nami: Oh bless you deary *comes inside*

Zoro: *goes and gets her a cup of water*

Nami: *drinks the water* oh my it's so fresh.

Zoro: apparently we get it from some spring near by.

Nami: you are so kind young man, I wish to repay your kindness.

Zoro: Nah I don't need anything.

Nami: But I insist, please take one of my magic apples; one bite will grant you any wish *hold up an apple*

Zoro: No thanks, I like to work towards my wishes; I don't like taking the easy way out.

Nami: Are you sure there isn't a wish you have that no matter how hard you work only magic will be able to make it come true?

Zoro: *thinks* hm...

Nami: there must be something you want more than anything in the world, true love perhaps? or maybe you would rather a rival to meet you strength for strength, a strong man like you it must be tough to find someone who can match you.

Zoro: I... *shakes his head* no thank you, I'll work for my wishes *turns and does dishes*

Nami: *thinks quickly and turns the apple into a bottle of saki* well then how about a bottle of my home made apple saki, it has the same principle as the apple and if you possibly think of a random wish while drinking then no harm done; one little wish never hurt anybody.

Zoro: well... I was never able to resist booze... alright old lady I'll take it *takes the bottle*

Nami: *smirks* wonderful

Zoro: *pops the cork and downs the bottle* *thinks* 'a wish huh? I actually kind of do wish for someone that can match me, blow for blow and word for word; someone to give as good as they get and to not just let me win because I'm the prince'

YCF: Suddenly Zoro chokes on the saki. He coughs sharply, trying to return air to his lungs. He gasped but no breath would come to him. He dropped the bottle, what's left of its contents spilling onto the floor. The old lady cackled as she watched the prince fall to the floor, pounding on his chest desperately.

Nami: *returns to her origional form* Hahahaha this will teach you you little wretch, no one is allowed to be fairer than me!

YCF: As all this happened the animals who had helped Zoro clean the dwarves house watched in horror. They hurried off to get the dwarves.

Ace: is it just me or do you guys feel like somethings wrong?

Usopp: now that you mention it I do kinda feel one of those chills going up my spine.

YCF: The animals made it to the mine and did all they could to get the dwarves to come with them.

Chopper: Guys! They say that the evil queen is at the cottage and that Zoro's in trouble!

YCF: well that's handy... Anyways the dwarves hurried back to the cottage and came just in time to see the witch walk out of the cottage. The witch saw them and ran, the dwarves chasing after her. They chased her up the mountain and the crumbling rocks caused her to fall off a very steep cliff. Franky, using his SUPER cannon, made a land slide of large rocks that fell down the mountain and crushed the witch. With that done they hurried home in the hopes that they could save the prince. What they found was a very still prince laying next to a spilt bottle of saki, his chest not raising and falling as it would when a person breaths. They stood around him, sorrowful looks on their faces. The next day they made a funeral arrangement, flowers decorating the entire clearning. They laid him at the center and placed a bouqet in his hands. The princes face looked even younger than it had when they had found him asleep, he looked so peacful as if he hadn't a care in the world. The dwarves and animals all sat in the clearing, crying for the life of the prince that would never become a king. Suddenly there was a rustling sound and they all looked to where the sound came from.

Sanji: *notices the dwarves* finally people, I've been lost for fuck knows how long; does anyone know how to get to the nearest kingdome? I heard there was a prince there that was looking for a fair fight since everyone else kept bullshitting around... *finally notices the gloomy atomosphere* um did someone die?

Luffy: *starts bawling and clings to Usopp and Chopper*

Ace: yeah, the evil queen wanted the prince dead so he came to us for a place to stay... the queen found him... *lowers his head sadly*

Sanji: *walks up to the center and stares down at the prince* you know this reminds me of a story that's told in my kingdom... *leans down and kisses the greenette*

YCF: All the dwarves watched, curious and filled with anticipation. The new prince pulled away and watched, waiting. Suddenly the prince laying amoung the flowers gasped for breath, his chest heaving as he coughed. He sat up and looked around himself in confusion, his brows furrowed and his mouth drawn into a frown.

Zoro: Why the hell am I sitting in a bunch of flowers... holding flowers?

YCF: All of the dwarves were so happy they glomped onto the awakened prince, some crying tears of joy.

Zoro: Seriously what happened? Last thing I remember is drinking a bottle of apple saki and then... wait that old woman turned into Nami, fuck that bitch got to me!... wait why ain't I dead?

Sanji: you can thank me for that moss head, Didn't anybody teach you not to take stuff from strangers?

Zoro: *looks at him* who the hell are you?

Sanji: Names Sanji, prince of the All Blue Kingdom.

Zoro: All Blue Kingdom? sounds like a drag if you ask me.

Sanji: *glares* No body did ask you meat head!

Zoro: *glares back* what did you call me dart brow!

Sanji: You looking for a fight marimo?

Zoro: *jumps up and gets in the others face* Bring it!

YCF: And so the two princes walked off into the sun set, bickering and squabbling to their hearts content.

The End


End file.
